The Feeling is Mutual
by roanna
Summary: In which a certain situation makes Mikan Yukihira an evil-minded person like her best friend, Hotaru Imai.  "Just looking at each others' eyes earns us both an evil smile." -Mikan. One-shot! No love story just a plain one.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

**Author's note: Here I am again, presenting another story of mine.  
><strong>

**Ö**

**The Feeling is Mutual**

**Ö**

It's such a very calm and warm night. Sweats are trickling down my face and mosquitoes are flying making annoying sounds. As I adjust myself comfortably on my bed, my eyes opened slowly because of a certain noise, something unzipping. Well, I am expecting my best friend Hotaru and her brother Subaru to arrive here in the house anyway, with my uncle Kazu of course. Out of curiosity, I looked at my right where those 'unzipping' noise is coming from. I saw a person with a brown cap, maybe it's Subaru-senpai. After seeing him, I turned to the opposite side to cover myself with my blanket. It's so hot I want to strip!

I still can't get my sleep. Even though I'm trying to close my eyes, this heat is getting on my hypothalamus that my supposed to be goodnight sleep became a sleepless night. It's like hell in here. Oh how I wish my feet would drag me in the first floor of the house to get the electric fan, too bad I'm too lazy to even drink a glass of water. This hell of a weather makes me feel restless, not only that, add that annoying _unzipping_ sounds that I can hear through the works of my stupid_ 'senpai'_. Great, now I have to deal with my eye bags this morning.

I tried to sleep, and voila! I did sleep for a short time. Ah... That felt nice. And the unzipping sounds stopped too. I looked at my right again, but _'senpai'_ is not there. Okay? I looked at my front where my big window is located, and I saw _'senpai'_ there. I looked at his back. Why is he too small? I mean, like we just have the same height? Who is that? A man wearing a black shirt, brown cap, shorts, and slippers. I thought Subaru-senpai is taller than I am? Wait, _oh god_.

The man opened my window, what the fuck is he doing? My eyes widened in surprise as I saw him climb on my window and ready to jump. **THIEF!**

I suddenly sat up and I felt my heart beat faster.

"HEY HEY!" I shouted at him. He jumped on the roof and I followed him, jumping on my bed (my bed is a double deck one, I'm on the upper bed) not taking away my eyes on the man. I too jumped on the roof, hoping that I can catch the suspect. The roof was supposed to be slippery, but why in hell did I not slip? Okay okay erase that thought, the robber should be the priority!

I looked at him while he was going down using our neighbor's fence. Damn him! He really knows where he is going and what to do. My mind wants me to follow him and beat the crap out of him even though I'm still on the second floor and he's already down. When I looked at my left, I saw my brother Tsubasa's window. Great.

I ran there, knowing that he might catch up with the thief. I knocked harshly on his window, not minding if one of our neighbors get awake because of my tantrums or whatever you call it.

"BROTHER! BROTHER! OPEN UP!" I shouted as I saw him open his curtains. His face was shocked, like saying 'what the hell are you doing outside my window you freak?'.

"THERE. IS. A. THIEF!" I shouted once again opening his window and jumping inside.

"Where?" He asked while looking in the window.

"THERE! RUNNING! He's wearing a black shirt!" I said and opened his doors. My mother Yuka frowned looking at me.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"THERE'S A THIEF THAT CAME IN MY ROOM!" I said and saw my father Izumi walk up to me, looking as if he just got up from the bed. His eyes opened fully as we both ran down the stairs, hoping that we can still catch up with the thief.

"What happened?" Hotaru and Subaru-senpai asked me, my uncle Kazu trailing behind them.

"There's a thief!" I said once again while my brother, father, and I went outside. I put my slippers on before running.

"Run father! The thief might still be near here! He went through that way!" I said and they started running and I followed them.

"He's gone, the dogs there are already barking. He might have ran that way." Father said while I gritted my teeth in anger. That thief will pay _big time_. We went back to our house and my grandmother, uncle, mother, and father talked to me in my room.

**Ö**

"What just happened?" Mother asked.

"Well, I just saw someone opening the window and I shouted, knowing probably that it's a thief." I answered while panting from running a while ago.

"Are these bags opened before?" I looked at my bags. FUCK! MY I.D., my cute anime wallet, and knives are there! I hurriedly looked inside my bag. I pouted when I didn't saw my cute wallet. I searched for it and I saw my I.D. still there, where the key to the house is attached, and the knives that my other brother, Rei, gave me.

"Good thing the thief is stupid he didn't get my I.D. and knives." I said and smiled.

"Those knives can get you to jail." My uncle Kazu told me. Yeah I know, still my brother gave it to me. He's licensed to bring knives or anything that can protect him from potential danger.

"Where did he came from? How did he get up here?" My grandmother asked me and I told them what happened and where that thief climbed.

"I will ask my friend to make a rail on the windows as soon as possible." Father told us, massaging his head, probably because of headache.

"I never thought that someone will actually have the nerve to set foot in this house. I always look at your room if there are something fishy happening but now, I didn't know why I didn't visit you. I should've known." After that conference, Hotaru went to my room. She's going to sleep here you know.

**Ö**

"How was it?" Hotaru asked me.

"I feel bad." I answered as I look at her eyes. Her eyes sparkled, saying something like 'you should know what to do now Mikan'. In fact, I do know what to do. I didn't know that being a heavy sleeper and poor observer can drag you to hell. Sigh, I should be more like Hotaru. We exchanged glances but we never did talk. I can feel her aura wrap onto my soul. I can feel her cold eyes bore onto mine. I can feel her evil mind enter my oh-so innocent one.

From that day on, we both have this intent to kill. Just looking at each others' eyes earns us both an evil smile. Starting today, I think of ways on how to torture that thief if he ever come back here in my room. Hotaru lent me her inventions which I gladly accepted. I never did know that our feelings became mutual.

**-End-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is just a one shot. Sigh, this thing really happened to me. I just add up some Hotaru-ish err, plot? I really had this thoughts. I was Mikan before, but since so many dreadful things happened to me, I somehow became Hotaru, which I didn't mind 'cause everything became fine. Haha.<strong>

**If you have time please do join this forum: http:(slash)(slash)otakujunkie(dot)hightoxic(dot)com(slash)forum**

**Thank you!  
><strong>

**I just want to share some happenings in my life... I hope you learned something from this... NEVER BE LIKE MIKAN IN SUCH SITUATIONS! Don't hesitate to fight back! GO GO GO!****  
><strong>


End file.
